India
India, officially Republic of India, is a country located in South Asia. History Crossing the Border Bruce Banner went to hide in Asia after leaving his cabin in Bella Coola, Canada. S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked Banner as he crossed Afghanistan and Pakistan. Banner came across a platoon of bandit mercenaries while crossing the border to India, who attacked him and triggered his transformation into Hulk. He easily defeated the bandits, attacking them using their own vehicle as a blunt weapon. Hulk caught a rocket and, to protect a group of children attacked by the mercenaries, jumped with it instead of throwing it back, exploding the rocket in mid-air. As the remaining mercenaries were about to kill the children, Hulk smashed the ground beneath the bandits, leaving the scene with the children unharmed.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Ten Rings Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes was assigned on several missions to battle different cells from the Ten Rings terrorist group. As War Machine, Rhodes traveled to Mumbai, where he had to battle a group of heavily armed terrorists, having to lift his car over the air to protect civilians. Some of these civilians mistook Rhodes identity for that of Iron Man.Iron Man 3 Prelude Recruitment of Bruce Banner Bruce Banner sought refuge in the slums of Kolkata to avoid being captured by the United States Armed Forces. There he used his medical knowledge to help people, while struggling to control his transformations. A little girl pleaded for help in order to treat her sick father, going with Banner to an empty cottage in the outskirts of the city, where the girl escaped through a window to leave Banner alone. The girl turned out to be a ruse to lure him to an encounter with Natasha Romanoff, sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to recruit him. Romanoff let him know that S.H.I.E.L.D. did not lose track of Banner, and even avoided that other parties found him, as Nick Fury trusted Banner and left him free. Romanoff explained the purpose of Banner's mission, to find the Tesseract after it was stolen by Loki, given its emission of Gamma Radiation and Banner's status as the world's foremost authority on that field. While trying to coax Romanoff about Fury's real intentions, and if he wanted to trap Banner inside a cage, Banner angrily shouted at Romanoff, prompting her to aim at him with a gun. Banner then showed a calm behavior, and convinced Romanoff to lower her weapon to avoid his transformation into Hulk that would destroy the place. Romanoff dismissed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tactical response teams from intervening, and Banner accepted S.H.I.E.L.D.'s request.The Avengers Project Insight Alexander Pierce used different examples to justify his actions regarding the approval of Project Insight for HYDRA in order to stop disorder, chaos and war all over the world. One of his examples was a potential invasion of the city of Mumbai in India by Pakistan, dragging hostages into a soccer stadium for public execution. Pierce asked Councilman Singh of the World Security Council what would he do in a situation like that if some of the hostages were his own daughters, and he could put and to that situation just pressing a button. Pierce extended the question to the rest of the Council members, but Singh defiantly answered that he would not do it if it was Pierce's and HYDRA's button.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Fleeing from Kilgrave In need of Sufentanil in order to neutralize Kilgrave's powers, Jessica Jones attempted to reach Doctor David Kurata, only to find out that he had fled New York City and relocated to New Delhi, India in order to hide from Kilgrave.Jessica Jones: 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey Hand The cities of India, Aurangabad, Bhusawal and Muzaffarpur were locations where Hand organized trade route for Steel Serpent's sale using the Rand Enterprises' resources.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Lecturing Peter Parker at an Indian Wedding]] while you're at it.|Tony Stark to Peter Parker|Spider-Man: Homecoming}} Tony Stark attended a wedding in India. When Spider-Man was drowning in the lake after he had encountered Vulture, Stark activated remotely Mark XLVII and saved him. Via the suit, Stark told Peter Parker to stop pursuing the Vulture and his crew, shouting accidentally at the party. When Stark finished the call, he drove away from the party, cutting the connection with Parker.Spider-Man: Homecoming Framework Network With the knowledge of the Darkhold Holden Radcliffe and Aida began perfecting the Framework. Upon completion the code had become so powerful that it had to be processed on devices from all around the world. Part of the data was transmitted to a public server in New Delhi, India.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:The Avengers Locations Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Locations Category:Comics Locations